


MCM Week

by ShikiDark



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, MenChara - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikiDark/pseuds/ShikiDark
Summary: Serie de Drabbles relacionados en una sola historia que abarca los retos de cada día





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta serie de drabbles estaba pensada para el año pasado, pero por falta de computadora perdí lo que tenía hecho y lo volví a hacer

Día 1: Kids

El jardín de infantes de Konoha había organizado un pequeño paseo escolar para los niños, los cuales estaban muy emocionados por la salida que realizarían. La maestra Shizune les explicó a todos sus alumnos las reglas de seguridad para que nada malo sucediera y una de ellas era que debían ir en parejas, tomándose de las manos para no perderse. De esa manera si algo sucedía, uno de los niños podía llamar a un adulto. El pequeño Uchiha Sasuke hubiera deseado ir al lado de una linda niña, pero tampoco se quejaba demasiado, ya que su compañero era un amigo suyo.  
El viaje se hizo sin ningún problema, por lo cual pronto llegaron al lugar que tenían previsto visitar. Se trataba de un extenso jardín botánico lleno de flores por doquier. Una infinidad de colores adornaban los verdes prados mezclados con los perfumes más exquisitos que desprendían los pétalos de las diversas flores. Ese fue el sitio dónde se les permitió recorrer libremente, claro, respetando algunas indicaciones de la maestra.  
―Niños ―llamó la maestra en voz alta mientras señalaba el campo con su dedo―. Su tarea será dibujar la flor que más les guste, pero recuerden no alejarse mucho, ¿sí?  
―Sí, maestra Shizune ―dijeron a coro todos los niños con grandes sonrisas antes de dispersarse.  
De inmediato, Sasuke, el niño más extrovertido del salón, se fue a recorrer el lugar. Estaba muy ansioso de hacer un dibujo de una linda flor para regalárselo a su mamá cuando volviera a casa. Sin esperar demasiado, ni prestar la debida atención, se apresuró dejando atrás a su compañero, Uzumaki Menma. El rubio lo siguió corriendo intentando mantener el paso, empero el moreno parecía tener una alta dosis de azúcar en su sistema por lo acelerado que iba.  
―¡Espera, Sasuke! ―gritó Menma extendiendo sus manos hacia él intentando atraparlo para que dejara de correr―. Pareces una cabra loca ―protestó cansado de la persecución.  
―Eres muy lento, Menma ―se burló Uchiha sonriendo de lado siguiendo adelante―. Apúrate y atrápame si puedes ―retó con diversión   
Sin darse cuenta, Uchiha se había alejado demasiado y no sabía dónde estaba así que tampoco sabía cómo volver con la maestra. Ni siquiera veía a Menma cerca. Miró a su alrededor buscando algún punto de referencia para guiarse y regresar con sus compañeros, pero no reconocía nada, sólo veía árboles y un extenso campo con pastos tan altos que casi superaban su altura. Como cualquier niño en su situación el miedo lo invadió junto a la desesperación por lo cual comenzó a llorar mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo.  
―¡Sasuke! ―llamó repentinamente la conocida voz de Uzumaki―. ¿Estás llorando? ―preguntó preocupado tocando su cabeza.  
―¡No! ―negó con ojos llorosos limpiándose rápidamente y alzando la cabeza para verlo de frente―. Yo no lloro ―mintió, pese a lo evidente que eran sus lágrimas.  
―Me alegra que estés bien ―dijo Menma sonriendo alegremente sin tomar importancia a la mentira―. Estaba preocupado de no poder alcanzarte, pero lo hice ―celebró Uzumaki.  
El rubio tomó la mano del moreno y lo guio hacia donde estaban la maestra con sus compañeros. Durante su camino de regreso ninguno dijo nada, para suerte de Sasuke, su compañero de ojos azules sí era responsable y sabía el camino para volver. En cuanto estuvieron con los demás buscaron sus cuadernos para cumplir la tarea de la maestra. Omitieron explicaciones de su ausencia, para su suerte no había pasado demasiado tiempo, por tanto, la maestra no se enteró que sobrepasaron los límites.   
Sin pensar demasiado, ambos supieron exactamente que dibujar. Menma dibujo una rosa, ya que por alguna razón le recordaban a Sasuke. Por su parte, el moreno dibujó un girasol, ya que luego de llorar lo primero que vio fue el cabello rubio de Menma. El cual se parecía a un girasol por el color y lo puntiagudo que era.

Aunque ninguno de ellos sabía lo que esas flores significaban, serían algo importante en sus vidas.


	2. Rosas y girasoles

Día 2: Rosas y Girasoles

 

Las rosas desagradaban mucho a Menma. No tendría ningún problema con aquellas flores sino fuera porque su mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, las usaba para ligar. A pesar de que sólo tenían trece años parecía que la pubertad le pegó duramente al Uchiha, puesto que parecía una hormona con patas. Había pasado de ser un niño extrovertido a uno con necesidad de llamar la atención de las chicas todo el tiempo y eso le causaba mucha molestia. Incluso más que las niñas que se le declaraban o se pasaban todo el tiempo buscando un novio. Él estaba más centrado en cosas de mayor interés como estudiar y sobresalir en sus clases extra particulares. Unas que no pidió, pero a las cuales asistía por petición de su querida madre.

―Hey, Menma ―llamó la causa de gran parte de su fastidio diario―. ¿Quieres venir al karaoke? ―preguntó Sasuke mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa.

―¿Para qué? ―cuestionó serio mirándolo fijamente. Si el otro estaba invitándolo a un lugar así, era seguro que algo estaba tramando.

―Es que la niña a la que invité a salir dijo que sí, pero sólo si llevaba un amigo para la suya ―respondió honestamente con algo de pena mientras se rascaba la nuca.

―¿Y me quieres usar a mí? ―preguntó Menma arqueando una ceja aun sabiendo la respuesta.

―Por favor ―pidió Uchiha juntando sus manos con súplica―. Te lo compensaré. Lo prometo ―aseguró en un intento por convencerlo de que prestara su ayuda.

―Está bien, pero ni se te ocurra volver a hacer una tontería así o voy a golpearte tanto que no podrás volver a invitar a nadie a salir ―amenazó. No quería que el otro se tomara como maña usarlo, mas aunque odiara admitirlo le era casi imposible negarse a lo que le pidiera.

―Trato hecho ―celebró el moreno tomando su mano para guiarlo donde las chicas.

Las chicas estaban alegres por poder salir junto a dos chicos atractivos, así que, de buena gana, los cuatro jóvenes salieron juntos rumbo al karaoke. Sin embargo, contrario a los planes originales, Menma y Sasuke se la habían pasado más tiempo hablando entre ellos que con las chicas. Lo cual ocasionó que ellas se molestaran por el tiempo perdido, estaban enojadas por no tener algo de atención de su parte. Si quisieran hablar entre ellas en un karaoke hubieran ido por su cuenta y no con ese par de chicos tontos. Ajenos a ese descontento, Menma y su mejor amigo sonreían sinceramente al haber pasado la tarde juntos. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que salieron juntos a divertirse, todo por culpa de que Sasuke se la pasaba detrás de las chicas lindas.

A Menma le dio exactamente lo mismo esa salida, así como las niñas ofendidas, lo único que le parecía rescatable de eso fue poder tener la atención de Uchiha. Aunque jamás fuera a decirlo en voz alta y estuviera dispuesto a cortarse la lengua antes de admitirlo, era cierto que se sintió feliz de revivir los viejos tiempos donde sólo eran el moreno y él perdiendo el tiempo juntos. Una vez cada uno en su casa, Sasuke pasó directamente a su habitación arrojándose en la cama con pereza. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se sentó repentinamente al recordar algo. Buscó algo de agua y regó una pequeña maceta en la que tenía un girasol.

―No puedo dejar que te seques ―afirmó sonriendo al ver como había crecido su girasol―. Hoy fue un buen día, pude volver a salir junto a Menma. Aunque creo que hice enojar a esas chicas cuyo nombre no recuerdo ―dijo mirando a su planta―. Ojalá Menma no fuera tan serio, así no tendría que usar de excusa a las chicas para salir junto a él.

Aquella planta era sumamente especial para él ya que le recordaba a su gruñón mejor amigo, quien había cambiado en ese tiempo. Ya no era aquel niño risueño que conoció, ahora era más huraño, por lo que tenía que ingeniárselas para no ser rechazado. Por suerte, siempre conservó aquella flor que no le dejaba olvidar quien era importante en su vida.

 


	3. Día 3: bad guys

Día 3: Bad Guys

 

¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que habían dejado de verse? Charasuke había perdido la cuenta de los días desde la partida de Menma. Ambos habían decidido estudiar en preparatorias diferentes, aunque ese “decidido” no fuera realmente de Charasuke, sino de su padre. Le había presionado hasta el punto de acceder a meterse a la misma escuela en la que había estudiado Itachi previamente, pese a que su deseo era ir a la misma que su mejor amigo. ¿Cuántas veces iba en las que debía agachar la cabeza y respetar la voluntad de su padre? Siempre teniendo que hacer lo que él dictaba como mejores elecciones para él. ¿Cuándo llegaría el día en el que una decisión fuera completamente suya?

―Nunca llegara ese día seguramente ―murmuró Uchiha mientras estaba sentado en un banco en el parque fumando.

―Oe, Charasuke ―saludó un sujeto que el mencionado conocía muy bien―. No creí encontrarte en un lugar así y menos fumando.

―Menma ―susurró con los ojos bien abiertos―. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Un niño bueno como tú debería estar en casa haciendo su tarea ―se burló logrando que el ceño de Namikaze se frunciera visiblemente con molestia.

―¿Y qué hay de ti? ―cuestionó acercándose para arrebatarle el cigarrillo de un sólo movimiento―. Se supone que eres un chico de futuro prometedor. ¿No estabas acaso estudiando en la misma escuela en la que estuvo tu hermano?

―No es asunto tuyo ―dijo enojado por haber perdido su cigarrillo.

―¿Qué mierda sucede contigo? ―cuestionó aún más enojado que antes―. ¿No se supone que eres un idiota alegre?

―Las personas cambian, Menma ―contestó el azabache mirándolo con una expresión que Namikaze jamás le había visto.

―¿Por qué razón lo hiciste tú? ―interrogó interesado mientras se sentaba a su lado―. No creo que tú lo hicieras sin motivo alguno.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta la presencia de su mejor amigo era lo más reconfortante para Uchiha en esos momentos. Menma seguía siendo su mejor amigo, al menos eso entendió al verlo sentarse a su lado, dispuesto a escucharlo. Charasuke no le pidió que oyera sus problemas y Menma no se lo ofreció tampoco. Esas palabras estaban demás entre ellos. ¿Por qué las necesitarían si pese al distanciamiento entre ellos su amistad seguía en pie? Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, el menor de los Uchiha comenzó a relatar su historia. La razón detrás de su rebeldía. Necesitaba alguien a quien decírselo y su mejor amigo era la única persona que lo oiría sin juzgarlo deprisa. Muy seguramente lo regañaría, insultaría y hasta sería capaz de darle un par de golpes en la cabeza, empero lo dejaría desahogarse a gusto.

En esa ocasión el de ojos azules no supo qué hacer. Se despidió de su amigo sin cruzar más palabras que las de un simple regaño y un coscorrón en su cabeza por estarse dañando la salud y ser una mala influencia para otros. El de ojos oscuros esperaba eso y se mantuvo en una corta penitencia al ver la decepción en la mirada de Menma. Se enorgullecía de ver ese sentimiento en los ojos de su padre, mas no en Namikaze. Sus familiares creían, o intentaban convencerse a sí mismos, que la mala conducta que llevaba desde hacía tiempo era producto de sus amistades. Sin embargo, él era la mala influencia. Quería atención de un tipo que no se atrevía a pedir en voz alta. Siguió frecuentando el mismo parque, sentándose en su lugar de siempre, esperando el día en que Menma volviera a aparecerse.

―Oye ―llamó Namikaze en cuanto lo vio en ese mismo parque semanas después―. Toma ―dijo dándole un estuche de guitarra.

Luego de aquello Menma avanzó despidiéndose únicamente con la mano, dejando a Charasuke con muchas preguntas rondando en su cabeza. Sólo pudo sacar en claro una cosa. Sonrió al ver el regalo de su amigo y lo interpretó como un mensaje de apoyo que él recibió de buena manera. Y aunque no lo supiera, ese simple gesto era lo que necesitaba Uchiha en esos momentos y era la razón por la que el moreno jamás se permitiría volver a apartarse de su “girasol”.

 

 


	4. Parque de diversiones

Día 4: Parque de diversiones

 

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de Charasuke, dejó de ser un pandillero y gracias a Menma reunió valor para seguir lo que en verdad lo apasionaba: la música. Uzumaki se había convertido en su único apoyo para un sueño que parecía completamente ridículo e inútil, en palabras de muchos conocidos suyos. Sin embargo, luego de mucho esfuerzo juntos y trabajo arduo logró el éxito que quería. El único problema fueron los sentimientos que crecieron a la par del éxito de su carrera. Después de mucho consultar con la almohada y de serias y profundas reflexiones por parte de Charasuke, creía estar listo para dar el siguiente paso.

―¿Dolerá mucho que me la meta por el ano? ―preguntó al aire estando completamente solo en su habitación―. Si yo soy el activo, no sufriré, pero si lo hago mal seguro me mata.

Dejando de lado las pervertidas reflexiones de Uchiha, si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que se enamoró de Menma. Eso estaba claro, aunque su mente “traviesa” se saltó la parte de la declaración y fue directo al “postre”. Empero, no tardó mucho en reconocer que para llegar a eso debía hacer las cosas bien y declararse como correspondía. Por lo cual empezó a planear su estrategia de la forma en la que iba a confesarse a su mejor amigo. Tenía entendido que el parque de diversiones era un lugar ideal para una declaración de amor, por el ambiente lleno de romance en la rueda de la fortuna. Así que lo fijo como objetivo para su proposición de noviazgo.

Decidido salió de su habitación y buscó a Uzumaki, la ventaja era que vivían juntos para comodidad de su trabajo en conjunto y porque su padre lo echó de la casa cuando eligió ser músico. Fue al estudio donde se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo y tal como esperaba, lo encontró trabajando. Estaba preparando la que sería su siguiente coreografía para el video musical que rodarían pronto. Menma al notar la presencia del otro dejó eso de lado para fijar su atención en el moreno parado frente a él y con un simple gesto que le indicó que hablara de una vez.

―Menma vamos a un parque de diversiones ―soltó de golpe Uchiha para no acobardarse de la invitación.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó el otro mirándolo desconfiado.

―Tú sólo di sí a todo lo que te pregunté ―ordenó Charasuke frunciendo el ceño.

―No me preguntaste nada ―señaló con obviedad.

―No importa, vamos ―insistió.

Los ojos azules lo miraron como si estuviera loco, pero aceptó para que dejara de molestar. Craso error. Charasuke siguió molestando con un sinfín de tonterías hasta el día de la salida. Todo el tiempo preguntándole qué le gustaba comer, su color favorito y hasta le preguntó de qué sabor prefería los preservativos. Lo último se llevó sus buenos golpes por impertinente y a pesar de todo eso Uchiha se veía radiante sólo por haber obtenido el sí de su amigo y futuro novio, ya que no pensaba tener un “no” por respuesta. Llegado el día ambos fueron al parque de diversiones desafiándose para ganar más premios que el otro, siendo Menma el vencedor por cinco peluches a dos.

―Mira la montaña rusa ―señaló Charasuke viendo el enorme juego mientras caminaban por el parque―. Dicen que es un juego muy aterrador ―comentó golpeándolo suavemente con el codo.

―Para gatitos miedosos como tú, seguro ―se burló Uzumaki jalando el cuello de la ropa de su amigo para apartarlo.

―No necesitas fingir conmigo, puedes pedirme que te proteja en ese juego ―dijo Charasuke con el labio temblando de molestia. ¡Él no era miedoso! Sin embargo, recordó que iba a declararse ese día―. Vayamos a la rueda de la fortuna.

―Qué aburrido ―comentó Menma mirando aquel lento juego―. Pero vamos, miedoso. Ya te asustó la montaña rusa.

―No lo hizo ―se defendió el otro con molestia―. ¡No soy cobarde! ―exclamó indignado.

―Pruébalo ―retó con sus ojos azules clavados en su rostro.

 

“ _Soy un idiota_ ”. Pensó Charasuke a estar subido en la montaña rusa a la espera de que el juego iniciara. “ _Menma está a mi lado, así que me declararé de todas maneras”._

El juego inició lento hasta llegar a la cima, por lo cual Charasuke se apresuró a hablar. Tenían la puesta de sol de fondo y estaba en un sitio elevado, podía ser tan romántico como la rueda de la fortuna, ¿no?

―Menma ―llamó mirándolo fijamente mostrándose serio como nunca―. Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace algún tiempo yo… ¡Ahhh! ―no logró terminar su frase antes de que la montaña rusa bajara a toda velocidad dando múltiples vueltas a alta velocidad.

Cuando al fin el recorrido terminó, Uzumaki se acercó a su mejor amigo para preguntarle que le intentó decir cuando estaban en lo más alto. Se acercó a él y lo sostuvo por los hombros.

―A ver, ¿qué querías decirme allá arriba? ―preguntó Menma teniendo el atardecer iluminando su rostro con un bello resplandor naranja.

―Yo quería decirte que… ―antes de terminar su frase Charasuke terminó vomitando en sus zapatos.

―Ya entiendo, con razón no querías subirte a este juego ―dijo Menma arrugando nariz con fastidio intentando no matarlo―. Tienes estómago débil.

―No, la verdad es que yo…

―No expliques nada nos vamos a casa ahora ―ordenó con cara de enojo al tener sus zapatos favoritos y parte de su pantalón sucios por el otro.

 

 _“Mierda. Mi oportunidad de la declaración perfecta y se me fue por la borda_ ”. Pensó deprimido Uchiha. Sin embargo, no se rendiría, lograría su declaración de amor a como diera lugar… en cuanto el mundo dejara de darle vueltas y Menma le perdonara lo de sus zapatos.

 


	5. Día 5: Seducción

DÍA 5: Seducción

 

Charasuke estaba metido de nuevo en una de sus filosóficas reflexiones buscando una respuesta a una enorme duda existencial.

―¿Cómo convenceré a Menma de que entregue sus nalgas? ―cuestionó al aire estando tendido en su cama.

Con el estrepitoso fracaso del parque de diversiones estaba buscando otra forma de declararse. El universo conspiraba en su contra para evitar su cursilería. Esa explicación era mucho más razonable que auto considerarse un fracaso en el plano amoroso. ¡¡Él!! ¡Justamente él! A quien se le consideraba un playboy, un romántico empedernido, no podía ser el problema para declararse. Según una película que vio, primero venía el sexo, confesión en la mañana y listo. Declaración y noviazgo al instante. Por lo cual su misión estaba más clara. Decidió que era buen momento para pasar a la ofensiva, primero lo seduciría y en cuanto cayera rendido ante sus encantos, se confesaría y serían novios. Era el plan perfecto en su cabeza.

Uzumaki estaba revisando las nuevas canciones de Charasuke y las siguientes presentaciones que tenían programadas, cuando repentinamente apareció por la puerta el susodicho. Estaba sólo con una toalla y mojado recién salido de ducharse. El cantante estaba jugando con su cabello mientras se hacia el desentendido respecto a su nada decorosa vestimenta. Menma arqueó una ceja mirándolo curioso a la espera de sus razones para ir con él. No era sorpresa verlo desfilando semi desnudo por la casa. Mas la diferencia recaía en que era natural verlo pasar del baño a la cocina para buscar una cerveza, leche o cualquier estupidez que hubiera leído en una revista. Odiaba bastante esos artículos atrapa tontos, pues Charasuke caía en cada uno de ellos y terminaba haciendo dietas raras por la promesa de ser hermoso eternamente.

―Espero te dignes a secar el suelo luego ―dijo Menma volviendo a fijarse en las canciones delante suyo.

―¡¿Sólo eso dirás?! ―gritó sonrojado mientras lo miraba con molestia.

―¿Esperabas algo más? ¿Qué exactamente? ―inquirió el moreno alzando una ceja.

―Nada en especial ―respondió desviando la mirada sintiéndose apenado de un momento a otro.

Se dio la vuelta ofendido. Molesto de no haber logrado hacer a Menma embobarse con su figura. Caminó rápido queriendo huir de allí luego de semejante metida de pata, cuando resbaló. El agua que él mismo estaba goteando por su baño le jugó en contra haciéndolo caer al suelo. Charasuke oyó un largo suspiro de parte del otro y pronto sintió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

―¿Estás bien, idiota? ―preguntó serio mientras lo ponía de pie.

―Me duele un poco el pie ―dijo por el golpe recibido durante la caída.

―Ven ―pidió haciéndolo abrazarlo por la cintura para guiarlo a la habitación―. Espero que ahora aprendas que no debes dejar el suelo mojado ―regañó.

―Sí, ya entendí ―bufó Uchiha aun de mal humor.

―No quisiera que algo te sucediera ―confesó Menma sonriendo.

Los labios de Charasuke mantenían un rictus firme por el enojo. Era una molestia dirigida hacia sí mismo por haber fallado en su tan esperado plan. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió drásticamente al sentir algo suave sobre sus labios. Estaba siendo besado por Menma. Un sueño hecho realidad. Sus labios suaves cual terciopelo lo rozaban castamente contra los suyos dejándolo sin habla. Estaba paralizado ante la acción del otro y con el corazón latiendo de forma casi dolorosa.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó lentamente Charasuke.

―Porque así dejaras de hacer el ridículo para llamar mi atención ―respondió con una sonrisa pequeña.

Luego de decirle eso, Uzumaki simplemente salió de la habitación, no sin antes recordarle que debía vestirse. El joven de ojos oscuros llevó sus dedos a sus propios labios y los tocó no creyendo lo sucedido.

―Supongo que lo seduje con mi torpeza ―se dijo a sí mismo con más alegría.

No necesitaba hacer todos los pasos de su anterior lista. Menma con ese simple gesto ya le dejó en claro todo respecto a su relación.

 


	6. Día 6: cita perfecta

DÍA 6: Cita perfecta

 

A pesar de no haber tenido una declaración de película o una sesión de sexo salvaje en la cama, Uchiha estaba feliz por ser correspondido. Menma y Charasuke llevaban una linda relación desde que lograron confesarse. El de ojos color obsidiana daba gracias al cielo de que Uzumaki fuera tan perspicaz como para ver a través de sus intenciones. De haber realizado más de sus planes de conquista seguramente su vergüenza habría sido aún mayor. Sin embargo, aún no habían tenido una cita como correspondía.

Con la declaración lograda finalmente, todo estaba bien, ¿cierto? Tenía que estarlo. Ese fue el pensamiento de Charasuke al intentar convencerse a sí mismo sobre la invitación que haría a Menma. Era su primer cita desde que fue correspondido. Naturalmente quería todo perfecto y a la altura de las expectativas del otro. Con el grado de exigencia típico del joven de ojos azules tenía todo un reto por delante. Consultó, investigó y estudió más que en toda su vida escolar. Cena en un restaurante costoso, paseo por un sitio al aire libre, de preferencia un parque o playa y finalmente, hotel elegante para una noche apasionada.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó con molestia viendo la pantalla de su celular—. Internet, revistas, televisión y todo cuanto he revisado sigue esa fórmula ―bufó leyendo nuevamente la falta de originalidad.

Ciertamente el plan no le sonaba tan mal. Lo había empleado un par de veces con sus novias anteriormente, pero Menma le arrancaría la cabeza nada más ver sus planes. El bastardo del que se había enamorado tenía por costumbre poner atención a detalles. Muy útil cuando hacía sus coreografías. De esa manera nadie podía acusarlo de imitar o copiar el estilo de otro artista. Pues Menma era muy exigente consigo mismo al planear algo fresco y original. No obstante, eso lo llevó a pensar en que sus típicas tácticas al respecto de la cita perfecta serían predichas con facilidad. Si quería impresionarlo debía atacar usando el factor sorpresa. Algo espontaneo e inesperado.

—Menma —llamó dejando de lado esos pensamientos—. Tenemos que hablar —dijo firme parándose frente al otro. El menor sólo volteó a verlo dejando de lado sus papeles.

—Terminamos ―dijo Uzumaki repentinamente. El rostro de Charasuke perdió el color y temió un infarto por esa palabra.

—No, ¿qué? ¿Por qué? ―preguntó atropelladamente sin entender qué había hecho mal esta vez.

—¿No ibas a decir eso? ―cuestionó el joven de ojos azules con tono monocorde en su voz.

—No, quería tener una cita contigo ―respondió Charasuke de manera firme, pero con las cejas bajadas en expresión de molestia.

—¿Por qué? ―interrogó Menma mirando a su novio con aburrimiento.

—Somos pareja es indispensable, importante, cuestión de vida o muerte ―declaró Uchiha de manera muy melodramática para su gusto.

Aceptó con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Gesto que logró cambiarle la expresión al otro. Charasuke se mostró muy entusiasmado y feliz por su respuesta y de inmediato se fue. Tenía el tiempo contado para hacer algo sumamente especial y único para su pareja. Sin embargo, no le fue muy bien con sus planes. Para el día de su cita estaba como un papel en blanco. En su momento llegó a creer que era buena idea tachar toda idea repetida o cliché. Cuando miró su hoja de ideas todas estaban marcadas en rojo. Esa lista fue larga y muy contraria a la de “ideas originales”, pues la segunda se hallaba vacía.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Menma cuando llegaron a un parque.

―Podemos comer algo ―contestó de manera nerviosa mientras miraba a sus alrededores―. Dame unos momentos y encontraré un lugar único con comida que nunca antes has probado.

Sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos pues se vio detenido por la mano morena. Uzumaki fijo sus ojos azules en su persona, provocando una sensación similar a la de una descarga eléctrica. No emitía ninguna palabra. Sin embargo, sintió como si le estuviera diciendo todo sólo con ese acto de sujetarlo. ¿Cómo hacía Menma para leerlo tan bien? Lo atrajo hacia sus brazos y lo rodeo con ellos. El cuerpo de Uchiha se relajó. Todos aquellos temblores de nerviosismo cesaron casi de inmediato con aquel abrazo.

―¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ―preguntó Uzumaki con una voz tranquila―. Pareciera que en cualquier momento vas a desmayarte.

―Es que… ―habló antes de detenerse para tomar aire―. ¿No crees que deberíamos posponer la cita? ―interrogó con una voz extrañamente apagada y carente de alegría alguna.

―¿Por qué? ―cuestionó sin más.

―No tengo un plan ―confesó decepcionado de sí mismo―. Yo intenté planear algo genial. En serio, lo intenté, pero todo es tan visto. Ya hecho por un montón de películas cursis que odias ―agregó.

―No necesitamos eso ―resolvió restándole importancia al asunto―. Pidamos comida rápida ―sugirió señalando un puesto de hotdogs en el parque.

Menma se llevó las manos a los bolsillos con total desinterés por tener algo impresionante. Estaba con Charasuke a diario. Nada hecho o pensado por él sería sorpresa. Lo conocía tanto como para saber su manera de pensar y por ello, era un libro abierto ante él. Notó sus nervios y miedo por creerlo decepcionado, su sorpresa ante su inesperada propuesta y ahora esa sonrisa relajada. Se lo veía tranquilo y despreocupado como de costumbre. Justo como le gustaba su cabeza hueca. Ambos se sentaron a comer sus hotdogs en una banca mientras miraban a la gente pasar.

—¿Puedo comer tu salchicha? ―preguntó Uchiha en un tono sugerente.

—¿Qué? ―preguntó sorprendido. Había estado divagando acerca de la actitud de su novio y no previo esa pregunta.

—La que está caliente ―señaló su comida a medio comer en su mano.

—Idiota ―reclamó por haber sido tomado por tonto.

—Este idiota querrá postre ―dijo señalándose a sí mismo con una mirada juguetona.

—No estamos en un restaurante ―le recordó fingiendo no entender sus intenciones.

—Un helado ―comentó señalando a algunas personas que pasaban frente a ellos comiendo sus conos―. Vi cierta... ¿Cómo decirlo? Historia dónde comer helado inspiraba pensamientos eróticos en el parque ―dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

—¿Quién se excita con comida? ―interrogó Menma con una mueca extrañada.

—Considerando que a veces gimes " _oh sí ramen"_ , con cara de orgasmo ―se burló Charasuke. Cuando le compraba o preparaba ramen especial solía suspirar de manera que, para él, era erótica.

—Eres un... ―quiso insultar, pero fue interrumpido por un corto beso.

―Gracias ―dijo Charasuke con las mejillas algo sonrosadas.

Uzumaki sólo sonrió antes de negar con la cabeza. Sabía cómo era el otro. Su forma de agradecer era torpe, pero sincera. La cita perfecta no necesitaba ser un cliché romántico. Sólo necesitaba a dos personas pasándola bien junto al otro. Podían ser fácilmente confundidos con dos mejores amigos, pues lo eran. ¿Quién dijo que no se podía enamorar de su mejor amigo y seguir tratándolo como eso de vez en cuando? No era necesario perder sus viejas costumbres para mostrar sus sentimientos. Mientras siguieran sintiéndose cómodos el uno con el otro, todas sus citas serían perfectas.

 


	7. Día 7: familia

 

Dia 7: Familia

 

¿A qué suegros visitar durante sus días libres? Según Charasuke eso no era un dilema, ni siquiera una pregunta, pero...

—Vamos a ver a tus padres ―soltó repentinamente Menma.

El café a medio tragar de Uchiha salió disparado de su boca al oírlo. ¿Qué había dicho su novio? ¿Por qué su tranquilo y hasta el momento apacible, desayuno se iba a la…?

―Deberíamos ir a visitarlos ―dijo Uzumaki confirmándole que no había escuchado mal. Ni era algún sueño loco.

—¿Perdón? ¿Oí bien? ―preguntó sin entender la razón de tan repentina decisión de parte del otro―. Tiene que ser una maldita broma ―exclamó haciendo berrinche.

—Yo no bromeo ―le recordó con su rostro estoico.

—Sí lo haces ―rebatió Uchiha mirándolo de forma acusatoria―. Para burlarte de otros como de mí, sí que lo haces ―agregó jugando con la cuchara al lado de su taza de café.

—Exceptuando esos casos puntuales, no lo hago ―aceptó Menma.

El joven de ojos azules prestó atención a los movimientos de su pareja. Estaba nervioso, usaba la cuchara para hacer círculos imaginarios en la mesa y evitaba mirarlo. Pese a estar con la cabeza gacha sabía de su tristeza al tocar el tema. Aun sin verle la cara, el simple hecho de evitar mirarlo le estaba confirmando sus sospechas. Hacía mucho tiempo que Charasuke no contactaba con su familia. Según sabía, Fugaku no aceptó la elección de ser cantante y eso los llevó a pelear fuertemente. No deseaba entrometerse en un asunto familiar, pero como pareja, creía que al menos debería presentarse formalmente. Al menos eso le dijo su madre Kushina. Era mejor saber sobre su relación por boca de ellos antes de por rumores de terceros.

—¿Y para qué quieres que vayamos a verlos? ―cuestionó sin despegar su mirada de la mesa―. Tú sabes bien lo que sucedió entre mi familia y yo ―le recordó. Estaba seguro de haberle contado sobre la pelea con su padre. Ellos no serían bienvenidos en esa casa.

—Se acerca el cumpleaños de Itachi ―contestó con sencillez. Hasta donde sabía con su hermano mayor no estaba peleado.

—¿Te interesa? ―inquirió con cierto toque de molestia en su voz.

—No seas celoso ―pidió cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba. Charasuke tenía un fuerte complejo respecto a su hermano―. Sólo quiero evitar que te distancies del único familiar que nunca te dio la espalda ―explicó con sinceridad.

—Podemos ir al día siguiente ―sugirió Charasuke con mayor calma. Él también quería ver a su hermano, pero no quería enfrentar a su progenitor y arruinarle el cumpleaños―. El día de su cumpleaños será agasajado por nuestro padre y lo presumirá delante de toda la familia ―bufó con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—¿Te asusta ver a tus familiares? ―inquirió su pareja calmadamente. Menma no perdería la paciencia ante un simple berrinche.

—Para ellos soy una vergüenza ―confesó Uchiha con algo de tristeza. Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por no cumplir sus expectativas sobre él―. Me fui de casa, no he vuelto a hablar con ellos y eres mi pareja. ¡Creerán que soy gay! ―gritó alarmado.

—Lo eres ―le recordó con obviedad.

—No me la mete cualquiera ―contradijo Charasuke negándose a definirse a sí mismo como homosexual.

—Eso no sería ser gay sino fácil, supongo ―reflexionó algo dudoso Namikaze―. Encamarte con tantas "gatitas" no te hizo precisamente hetero.

—Ese no es el maldito punto ―reclamó enojado.

—Irás ―dictaminó el joven de ojos azules mirándolo con seriedad.

—No lo haré y no hay forma de que cambie de opinión ―aseguró el cantante completamente confiado de sí mismo.

Menma ni siquiera se molestó en contradecirlo, al menos no verbalmente. Si fuera por él mismo ni siquiera habría estado interesado en anunciarse ante los Uchiha. Fue la visita a su querida madre lo que despertó su interés en eso. Ella le habló acerca de los rumores sobre su relación, una conocida sólo por Minato y Kushina. Para el público era un secreto y como tal no tardaría demasiado en ser descubierto. Los Uchiha de una forma u otra averiguarían lo suyo, pero podían ahorrarse malos entendidos y mentiras de gente ociosa dando el primer paso ellos.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras ―protestó Charasuke al verse frente a la casa de sus padres.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Menma lo convenció. Habían discutido el asunto bastante tiempo, siempre dándole negativas. Seguramente fue en alguno de sus momentos más cursis o durante una de esas sesiones de sexo salvaje. Esas donde su mente quedaba en blanco y terminaba gritando puros _“sí_ ”. Soltó un suspiro sabiendo lo tarde que era para emprender una retirada. La casa seguía siendo aquella que recordaba de su niñez. Era algo esperable de sus padres. Ellos no renunciarían con facilidad a la casa hecha por generaciones anteriores. Si no recordaba mal, el abuelo de su padre fue quien la construyó desde sus cimientos. Menma aprovechó para llamar a la puerta mientras él estaba distraído viendo el lugar. El joven de ojos azules imaginaba lo que tardaría su novio en decidirse dar ese paso.

—Bienve... ―saludó Mikoto pensando que se trataba de otro invitado a la fiesta de Itachi―. ¿Sasuke? ―preguntó emocionada al reconocerlo.

—En realidad ahora me dicen "Charasuke", mamá ―aclaró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Buenas noches, señora Mikoto ―saludó Menma educadamente al lado de su pareja.

—Oh, Menma-chan tanto tiempo sin verte ―respondió ella con alegría―. Kushina me ha contado mucho de tu nueva vida, pero hace años no te veo.

—Lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo ―secundó él naturalmente. A diferencia del menor de los Uchiha, quien seguía incómodo y nervioso.

―¡Mikoto! ―gritó Fugaku acercándose a la puerta―. ¿Quién llegó? ―preguntó asomándose a ver. Su gesto se tornó aún más severo que antes―. ¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke? ―interrogó viéndolo sorprendido

―Vine a ver a mi hermano ―respondió frunciendo el ceño creyéndose rechazado―. Es su cumpleaños y venía a saludarlo ―respondió viendo la estoica cara de su padre mientras se acercaba a su persona.

―Me alegra ver que volvieras a casa, hijo ―dijo Fugaku abrazándolo sorpresivamente mientras su rostro abandonaba aquella expresión.

Charasuke quedó sin habla unos momentos, pues no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su padre lo abrazó de esa manera. ¿Cuándo era un niño pequeño? Quizás. Pues sus últimos recuerdos junto a él estaban llenos de peleas e insultos. Vagamente sabía de las palabras de decepción de su parte por no haber estudiado donde le ordenó. Reconocía haber sido impulsivo y no haberse molestado en pensar en lo preocupados que tuvo a sus padres. Bajó un poco la mirada, pero correspondió al abrazo con calma.

―Estoy en casa, papá ―dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillosos de lágrimas contenidas. No sabía por qué quería llorar, pero seguramente era por la felicidad de ser nuevamente recibido con los brazos abiertos.

―¿Dónde está Itachi? ―preguntó Menma tranquilamente a la señora Uchiha―. Vinimos para que Sasuke le cantara por su cumpleaños ―dijo rápidamente mirando al otro más calmado luego del abrazo de su padre.

―Oye, yo no… ―replicó a su pareja, pues jamás planeó dar eso como regalo.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó el agasajado saliendo por la puerta―. Me encantaría volver a oír a mi hermanito cantar. No lo hace desde que éramos niños ―comentó Itachi mirándolo con aquella sonrisa de antaño.

―Yo… este sí ―accedió nervioso.

Charasuke iba a negarse, pero al ver las miradas emocionadas de sus familiares no pudo rechazar esa petición. Aunque se acercó disimuladamente a Menma y le dio un pequeño golpe con su codo por meterlo en ese aprieto. Él sólo se encogió de hombros y restó importancia al asunto. Incluso sonrió divertido al ver sus nervios cuando entraron a la casa. Desde hacía mucho tiempo vio a Charasuke pararse frente a escenarios con miles de personas con despreocupación y frescura, sin inmutarse siquiera. En cambio, ahora estaba temblando como un novato y su “público” no pasaba de veinte personas.

 

 _“Creo que esperaré un poco para decirle que Itachi descubrió lo nuestro y ya les explicó a sus padres. Si de sólo cantar para ellos está nervioso, ya quiero verlo tratando de decirles que somos pareja”_. Pensó Uzumaki con diversión.

Los Uchiha ya habían aceptado a Charasuke como era, con su carrera en la música y novio incluido, el único que aún no estaba enterado de eso era el mencionado. Y al igual que Menma, su hermano mayor estaba dispuesto a torturarlo un poco antes de decirle la verdad. ¿Cómo podría hacerse llamar su hermano mayor si no lo ponía en vergüenza?

 

OWARI

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
